Get Bitten
by Queen Of Dead Hearts
Summary: When you live in Damenheven, there are only two things you can do. Learn how to get by as a human . . . Or get bitten.
1. Blood Stained Lips

**Blood Stained Lips**

"Young lady, where do you think you're going?"

I froze with my hand on the doorknob, cursing under my breath. I'd been _so_ close. I'd really thought I was going to get away with this one, but of course, she'd caught me. Like always. I wasn't giving her any credit for catching me this time though, she'd been sitting in the dark waiting for me to sneak out after all.

"Amy's having some people over," was my vague and pathetic response.  
>"Hmm," my mother murmured sarcastically, "So she's having a party."<p>

"A gathering," I corrected.  
>She gave me a withering look. "Don't play games with me missy."<p>

"Fine. Just let me go to the party," I argued.  
>"It's past midnight," she reminded me.<p>

"Yeah. I know. I learned how to tell time in first grade," I snapped irately.  
>She gave me a look that told me that my snarky attitude was doing nothing for my cause. So I switched tactics.<p>

"C'mon Mommy," I whined, "_Please_ let me go! Everybody is going to be there and I'll look like such a loser if I don't show up!"  
>"It's dangerous out after dark," my mother persisted, but I could hear the conviction in her voice waning.<p>

"I'll be in the _car_," I reminded her, "Besides, it's not like a werewolf is gonna maul me while I'm walking up the driveway. There's no full night out tonight."  
>"But what about mongrels?" she said parentally.<p>

"I have my pepper spray, I'll be fine," I went on, mentally crossing my fingers. She seemed as if she was about to break but I didn't want to jinx it.  
>"I just don't want anything to happen to you," she said, biting her lip. I pushed away the fuzzy feelings brought on by that statement. This was no time to get all sentimental.<p>

"Nothing is going to happen to me," I reassured her, my impatience showing in my voice, "I'll only be alone for the ten minute car ride to Amy's. Then I'll be surrounded by people."  
>My mother sighed in a way that told me she had given up. "Alright you can go, but you have to change your clothes."<p>

_"Mom,"_ I whined in annoyance, stomping my foot.  
>"You look like a streetwalker," my mother informed me pleasantly, "Now go upstairs and put some real clothes on."<p>

I looked down at my clothes with indignation. They weren't _that_ bad. A pair of tight jeans that hug low on my hips, pink heels, and a pink half shirt with the words _'Bad girls deserve a good licking.'_

"Mom, that is totally unfair. I'm seventeen, I can wear what I want," I protested. I felt tempted to point out that I wouldn't be wearing these, or any, clothes long after I got to the party. But I doubted that would help my case.

"Change. Now," she ordered. I grumbled to myself all the way up to my room but then I got an idea. I grabbed a long sleeved navy shirt out of my closet and pulled it on over my slutty message tee, and then I put a zip up black hoodie over it. I ran back downstairs and headed straight for the door, hoping the recently turned on TV would distract my mom long enough so that she would let me go.

"Bye Mom, I'll probably just sleep over Amy's so I'll see you in the morning," I said in a rush, my hand resting on the doorknob.  
>"Hold up," my mother said. "Let me see."<p>

I sighed and stepped into the threshold between the living room and foyer. I lifted my arms and spun around in a circle slowly, showing off my celibate outfit. I felt like a nun; you couldn't see my boobs or my midriff or anything.

"See? It's perfectly acceptable," I said, trying to sound annoyed about it.  
>"Unzip," she instructed. I resisted the urge to smirk. I'd seen this coming. I unzipped my sweatshirt to reveal the long sleeved, high necked shirt underneath it.<p>

"You're clean," she decided, "Now go off. Have fun. Be safe."  
>"I will, I will," I muttered dismissively.<p>

"I love you," she reminded me as she began to flip through the channels.  
>"Love you too," I got out before rushing out the door. I went over to my car parked in the driveway and clicked the little button on my keys to unlock it.<p>

I locked the doors once I got in the car and began the drive, smirking to myself. I wasn't going to Amy's house as I had tricked my mother into thinking without even lying. I'd said Amy was having a party – I didn't say the party was at her _house_. Because if I had told my mother where the party was, she would have never let me go. The party was at Selkie Lake and I knew how my mother hated me hanging out with immortals.

I parked my car in the parking lot overlooking the lake. I got out of the car without closing the door and unzipped my sweatshirt and balled it up, throwing it into the driver's seat. I then crisscrossed my arms and lifted my long sleeved shirt over my head and let it join my sweatshirt. I smoothed out my shirt and bent over so I could see my reflection in the side mirror. I fluffed up my blonde hair and rubbed my lips together to spread my lipstick around. Satisfied, I smiled at my reflection before straightening up and going over to edge of the hill. I looked down to see the party in full swing. The music could be heard from up here and I could see people dancing and drinking. I could also see people in the water, swimming with selkies.

I smiled and made my way down the hill, walking very slowly and putting my hands up to help myself balance. It wasn't easy walking downhill with four inch heels on. When I made it I immediately located Amy. Her dyed bright red hair was easy to spot. She was standing in a group of our friends, all of them drinking from red plastic cups.

"Amy!" I called as I pranced my way over to her.  
>"There you are!" she rejoiced when I reached her.<p>

"We were beginning to think you weren't going to show up," Brittany said.  
>I gave her a withering look. "Like I'd really pass up the chance to hook up with a selkie."<p>

"Yeah. Selkies are the hottest," Amy agreed.  
>"Feeling loved," her boyfriend, Jarrett, spoke up.<p>

"Get lost loser," she told him, shoving him away. He backed away, flipped her off, and left.  
>"But anyway, you know what's hotter than a selkie?" I said, "A <em>vampire<em>."

Brittany snorted. "Like _you_ could get with a vampire."  
>"Bitch!" I exclaimed, "I could <em>so<em> get with a vampire."

"Like hell you could," Amy said.  
>"I could!" I insisted, "I mean, Georgia got with that Emerson fledgling. And I'm way prettier than her."<p>

"Well her father's the Emerson clan leader's accountant so she has total access," Amy explained, "Where would _you_ meet a vampire?"  
>"Well if I did meet a vampire, I could totally get with him," I informed them, irritated, "Now if you <em>bitches<em> will excuse me, I have some hot selkie boys to hook up with."

"Have fun with that," Brittany muttered, raising her plastic cup with me. I grabbed it from her hand and strutted away.  
>"Hey! Bitch!" she called after me.<p>

"What was that?" I called back with mock confusion, smirking.  
>"Oh, get bitten!" she called after me.<p>

My smirk grew as I took a sip. The skunky taste of beer immediately filled my mouth. I wrinkled my nose and took another sip as I made my way over the lake. Girls in bikinis pranced around in the shallow water, splashing around to get the attention of the guys. Selkies of both genders sat on the rocks, flirting with the humans. But instead of joining the clusters surrounding the gorgeous male selkies, I decided to try my luck finding my own.

I sat down in the sand and removed my heels before standing up and shimmying out of my jeans. I smirked to myself as I noticed some guys watching me with interest. I bit my lip to keep from smiling too widely as I lifted my little tee over my shirt, leaving me in only my pink lace panties and black lace bra. I didn't care. It was just like a bikini after all; a bikini I had conviently forgotton to bring.

Ditching my clothes in the sand I began to walk into the water. The water felt warm, having retained the heat from the summer sun during the day. I waded into the water, letting my arms trail behind me and create ripples in the water. I let my eyes scan over the surface of the water until I saw the head of a seal poking out in front of me.

I had no way to know for sure if the selkie was a male or a female, but based on the way it was watching me, I had a feeling it was a male. I smiled at the selkie, extending my hand and curling my fingers towards me. The seal swam towards me and halfway through its trip, it began to transform. It shed it's seal skin to reveal an extremely hot teenage guy with black hair that fell into his face in wet strands.

"Well aren't you the most gorgeous human I've ever seen," he said in that silky selkie voice.  
>"You're pretty gorgeous yourself," I said, grinning.<p>

"Well I think we can agree we're both pretty attractive," he said, smirking.  
>I smiled and looked down like I was embarrassed just to make my lashes brush against my cheekbones in that flirtatious way. I lifted my eyes to his big, black ones and grinned. "Well then don't you think we should go somewhere where we can both enjoy each other's attractiveness?"<p>

"Sounds like a plan to me," he purred with an excited grin.  
>"The woods then?" I checked.<p>

His eyes flickered down to my barely concealed breasts and then back up to my face. "The woods," he agreed.  
>I smiled and turned around, heading for the shore. Once my ass was no longer hidden by the water I began to swing my hips ever so slightly as I walked. I turned around to look at the selkie trailing behind me, smirking at the way he was so obviously checking out my ass.<p>

"You coming?" I asked.  
>"No but I'm sure I will be soon," he said. We both smirked at the innuendo.<p>

"Well hurry up then," I scolded playfully, emerging out of the water. I shook out my hair, making sure the selkie boy could see my breasts bounce as I shook. I gave him a seductive smile as I made my way into the woods off to the side of the lake. The Selkie Woods were the only woods in all of Damenheven that were safe from weres, mongrels, adjules, and yales. The selkies might not be the kings of the jungle around here, but in large numbers, they were a force to be reckoned with, and they kept all those mutts off their land.

I walked deeper into the woods with confidence and a smirk on my lips, occasionally I glanced behind and grinned at the selkie boy who was ogling my ass as we walked. God, he was sexy. With his silky black hair and his tight grey jeans that matched the color of his former seal coat and bare chest; he was the epitome of selkie sexiness.

"This is far enough," he said, coming up behind me and placing his hands on my hips. I smirked to myself before turning around and crushing my smirk against his. I reached up to tangle my fingers into his silky hair while his hands ran up and down my curves. He forced his tongue in between my lips to clash with my tongue. His hands paused in their roving so that they could undo the clasp of my soaking wet bra. I allowed it of course, probably because I'm a slut.

The selkie's hands immediately went to my breasts, where his thumbs moved in circles around my nipples. I moaned and tightened my grip in his hair to a point where it must have been painful. I hardly cared. I'd heard that selkie boys like it rough anyway.

I'd also heard that they were extremely horny, which I learned was true when his hands moved down the front of my body to hook his thumb around the top of my panties. My eyes flew open automatically.

"I don't even know your name," I moaned breathily against his lips.  
>"Aldous," he breathed, "Now you know."<p>

Now I may have been a slut who hooked up with any hot guy who came my way . . . But I usually liked to talk for at least _five minutes _before fucking. A drink would be nice too. He didn't even have to buy me one, he could just hand me one; without roofies in it. I mean, was that so hard?

Apparently it was, Because all any guy ever wanted to do was fuck. Whether selkie or fairy or human – they all only wanted one thing. And after they got it, they wanted a sandwich to top it off.

"Wait," I said, putting a hand to his chest. He stopped all his attempts to strip me and shove his tongue down my throat.  
>"What is it?" he asked.<p>

"I don't think we should do this," I said.  
>"It was your idea," he said, sounding irate.<p>

"I wanted to fool around, not fuck," I tried to explain.  
>He sighed in annoyance. "So I guess it was a waste of time for me to come out here," he muttered, turning around and walking away, "Fucking tease."<p>

"Wait!" I called after him. I had no idea what I planned to do. I just . . . didn't want him to leave me . . . here . . . all alone. I didn't want him to not like me. He turned around but didn't respond. He raised an eyebrow in an expecting way as if to say _'this better be good.' _

I stood there for a minute, struggling to think of what to say. But it was just so hard to think with him staring at me like that, while I stood there all exposed in only my panties. An idea came to me finally, but when I opened my mouth to say it nothing came out. So, I decided I could convey my suggestion without words. I slowly sunk down to my knees, hoping he would get what I was offering.

He must have, because his face broke out into a huge grin as he strode back over to me, unbuckling his belt as he went. "That's more like it," he said as he tossed his belt to the side. He came to stand in front of me, his crotch right in my face. I felt my pulse quicken and my palms grow sweaty. I wasn't exactly comfortable with this, but if it would make Aldous like me . . .

But I continued to grow more nervous when Aldous had begun to unzip his pants and I heard a rustling in the woods. "What was that?" I asked.  
>"I'm sure it's nothing. Just relax," he assured me but then I heard the noise again.<p>

"Okay, I'm not trying to punk out but I seriously think there's something out there," I insisted.  
>"It's probably just an animal," he promised.<p>

"Well around here animals turn into people and steal babies in the middle of the night so . . ." I said.  
>"I'm sure it's just a –," he cut off suddenly, his eyes going all round, "<em>Fuck." <em>

I looked over my shoulder to see a vampire leaning against a tree. A fucking vampire. King of the jungle. Or in this case, queen of the jungle, seeing as this particular vampire was a woman. She was extremely pale as they all are and dangerously beautiful. She had tendrils of loose black curls that contrasted sharply with her pale skin and bright green eyes. She was dressed simply in jeans and a black t-shirt, but it was obvious she was no fledgling. She was a full grown _vamp_.

"It seems that I am interrupting something," she said, crossing her arms over her chest.  
>I immediately scrambled to my feet, my hands on my breasts.<p>

"No need to gussy up for little 'ol me," the vampire said. Her eyes moved from me to Aldous. "Get lost Skin Walker," she snapped at him.  
>I looked over my shoulder to see Aldous looking conflicted. He seemed torn between taking the vampire's advice and staying here to protect me.<p>

The vampire raised an eyebrow at him when he didn't leave. "You're still here selkie?" she quipped. When she talked, her fangs flashed ever so slightly. I had a feeling it was on purpose to scare Aldous away. It obviously worked because he immediately took off.

"Yep, chivalry is alive and well," I mumbled sarcastically, despite my fear.  
>I almost had a heart attack when the vampire laughed. I didn't know they could do that. "That's why I picked you young human," she said, "You're quite witty. A little too loose for my liking but I'm sure we'll be able to cure that."<p>

"Umm several questions. What did you pick me for and who is we?" I asked nervously.  
>"My harem and I," she explained, "The one you're going to be a part of. That's what I picked you for; to be my newest fledgling."<p>

I felt my mind go blank. I wasn't thinking anything. I couldn't remember _how_ to think.

"You'll like being a part of my harem," she went on, taking leisurely steps closer to me, "We're like a little family. And you'll like being a vampire even more. The perks are unbelievable, especially in a town like Damenheven. You'll like it. I promise."

Still, I didn't say anything, or think anything for that matter. There was just so much information going through my head that all thought production just shut down. The vampire was still walking towards me though. She stopped right in front of me and put a hand on my bare shoulder. She leaned into my neck while I just stood there, frozen in fear and shock. She leaned in further until her lips were touching my neck. Had I been coherent, I would have been freaked out that a chick had her mouth on me while I was half naked.

When her fangs dug into my neck, thoughts began to run through my head again; thoughts of pain and blood loss and suffering. I felt like someone had stabbed me in the neck with a needle full of gasoline and rat poison.

"Don't worry fledgling," she promised, "It only hurts when you think about it."

Pain coursed through my veins as a guttural scream ripped through my throat. It felt like every organ and nerve and cell and organelle in my body was on fire. My vision started to go all blurry and my eyes were starting to roll back in my head. The last thing I saw before I blacked out was the vampire woman smiling at me with my blood on her lips.


	2. You'll Love The Night Life

**You'll Love The Night Life**

The second I woke up, I knew something was wrong. I felt . . . warm . . . comfortable . . . well rested. Not even the slightest bit hung-over. And that just didn't make sense. I'd been at a party on Selkie Lake last night. I should have woken up sprawled in the grass feeling like hell with a massive headache. Not all cozy in bed with the blankets pulled up to my chin.

I opened my eyes to see that I was lying in some sort of canopy bed. I was lying under royal purple sheets, surrounded by black lace curtains. I pushed the blankets off me and saw that I was wearing an unfamiliar, red silk robe. I got up onto my knees and pulled the curtains aside to see the rest of the room. I was immediately sure that I had never been here before in my entire life. The room looked like it belonged in a hotel; only it was a little too dark and archaic to be the Holiday Inn. The walls were painted a royal purple and the floor was carpeted in black. All the furniture was made of wood and intricately carved; all painted black.

I slid off of the bed and glanced around the room, getting a more complete view of the room. I noticed there was a window on the opposite side of the room covered by the same black curtains as the mosquito styled canopy bed was. I walked over to the window and pulled the curtains apart, hoping to gain some insight into where I was. I didn't. The windows were completely blacked out.

I rubbed my temples irately, trying to recall memories of last night. I remembered going to Selkie Lake and meeting Aldous. I remembered going off into the woods and Aldous pressuring me to have sex with him. And then . . . And then the vampire had appeared.

_"Fuck," _I cursed, running over to the mirror on the other side of the room. I gripped the edge of the vanity and stared at my reflection. I looked . . . different. My tan was gone, replaced by skin the color of snow. And my eyes, they weren't red but they were still different. They looked bigger, and the green irises seemed brighter, with a gold ring around the pupil. My face too; it seemed different. Not so different that someone who I fleetingly meet, like Aldous, would notice. But different enough so that anybody who saw me on a daily basis would certainly notice. My face was more angular; more attractive but almost more dangerous looking.

I gripped the vanity even tighter and I felt my breath catch in my throat. "Oh my - oh God," I chocked out, "Oh _God." _The only reaction I had to this discovery of my own transformation was astonishment. I couldn't decide if I was happy or scared or angry. I was too shocked to even fully register that I was a vampire.

"Oh my . . . _God_," I repeated, "God oh God oh God oh _God!"__  
><em>"I think he's in a meeting. But I'd be glad to take a message."

I immediately grabbed the heavy brush off the vanity, whirled around, and threw it in the direction of the voice. The brush traveled through the air at such a high velocity that it made a whistling sound. The person on the receiving end ducked at the last second, letting the brush go over her.

The girl I'd thrown the brush at was obviously a vampire. If the pale skin didn't give it away the gold ring around her pupils did. She was pretty, as most vampires were, with light brown hair that looked soft even in appearance. She wore a yellow sundress and on her neck was a faded bruise.

"Jesus Christ," she muttered, looking over her shoulder, "You could hurt somebody with that thing. I mean, not me, cause I'm not some mortal pussy but if I was. . ."  
>"Where is she?" I demanded, my voice more of a snarl than I knew I was capable of.<p>

"Where's who?" she asked, seeming genuinely confused.  
>"That black haired bitch who did," I gestured to myself, <em>"this <em>to me."

"You mean Drucilla?" she asked, "She's downstairs. That's actually why I'm up here; she wants to talk to you."  
>"Great. I have some words for her too," I hissed, walking over to the door and shoving past the girl on my way out.<p>

The hallway was similar to my bedroom; fancy but dark. The bottom half of the walls were paneled but the top half was covered in red material. There were lamps on the wall that looked like gas lamps but had little light bulbs in them. There were a few tables lined sporadically against the walls, decorated with potted plants and expensive looking vases. There were several other doors up here, all of which were closed. The hallway itself was long, but not excessively so. I could see the end on both sides. On the right end there was a staircase going up and on the left there was a staircase going down. I went left.

"You shouldn't be mad at Cilla," the girl said again, catching up with me, "She did you a favor. Being a human is a burden around here. Being a vampire makes life so much _easier. _And you'll love living here. Like Cilla always says, we're like a little family. There are eight of us. Cilla, Sam, Daniel, F-"

Deducting that Cilla was a nickname for Drucilla I said, "If it's alright I would like to talk to _Cilla _before you give me your fledgling orientation lecture, okay?"  
>"Okay," she said, subdued, "I can wait."<p>

I didn't respond as I reached the bottom of the staircase. Down here didn't seem so dark, probably because the walls were done in a lighter shade of blue. But still, the area retained that stuffy, archaic feeling. We appeared to be standing in some sort of vestibule. Next to me was a set of dead-bolted, grand, double doors with the little decorative windows on it blacked out. Next to the door there was a key rack that seemed oddly out of place. So did the tack board across from us, which was cluttered with little pieces of colorful paper. Every single one of them was addressed to Drucilla, all signed with only a letter. I was surprised that I could read them all from this distance. I'd never had great vision, even for a human. Well, back when I was one.

"Where's Drucilla?" I demanded of my nameless companion.  
>"She said to bring you to the conference room when you woke up."<p>

"Take me there," I told her. I was aware that I was being even bitchier than usual, but this not the time for please and thank you.  
>"It's this way," she said, leading me out of the vestibule and through a refreshingly hyper-modern kitchen and through a set of swinging doors into a barely occupied room.<p>

This must have been the conference room, but it wasn't what I'd expected. I'd expected the type of conference room you find in offices, with big leather chairs all around a polished wood table. This looked more like a cross between a throne room and a living room. The walls here were painted white and the floors were covered in black wood. On each side of the room there were three matching, large, black, armchairs forming an isle down the center, leading to the biggest armchair at the end which was on a raised platform.

All of the chairs were empty, except for the one at the end that looked like a throne. I'd expected it to be Drucilla sitting there, but it wasn't. It was a guy, no older than me, lounging across the chair with his legs hanging over the armrest, casually flipping through some sort of notebook. He was the perfect example of a hot vampire. Not only did he have all the right gear; a grey t-shirt that fit him fabulously, dark jeans, and sexy combat boots. He also had a gorgeous face, a hot body, and a head of unruly dark hair.

If I wasn't on the verge of a mental breakdown . . . I'd have fucked him.

"Sam," my companion said in a rebuking tone, "What are you doing?"  
>"Nothing that concerns <em>you <em>Irene," he informed her smarmily.

"Are you going through Drucilla's things?" Irene demanded.  
>"And if I <em>was<em>?" he retorted.

"Sam, put that down and get out of Cilla's chair," Irene commanded.  
>He sighed in annoyance, placing the book spine-side-up on his stomach, turning to giving Irene a withering look. "You know, I don't have to listen to you."<p>

Irene sighed, not seeming the least bit surprised. "Just tell me where Cilla is. She wanted to talk to our newest addition."  
>His eyes locked with mine and I could see that they were a very attractive blue with gold rings. "This her?" he asked.<p>

"No, I'm just here to tell you about the good news of Jesus Christ," I snapped sarcastically.  
>He rolled his pretty eyes at me. "Oh great, another one," he mumbled.<p>

"Another what? Brat like you?" I growled furiously, taking a step forward.  
>Sam unhooked his legs from the armrest, sitting up straight and staring at me angrily. "I'm sorry, but I just have to know. Are <em>you<em> the back alley _slut_ that Drucilla told me all about? The one who was giving a guy a blow in the woods?"

"Why don't you come over here and say that to my face?" I demanded, "Or are you just too much of a pussy?"  
>He grinned at me, revealing fangs as he threw the notebook on the floor and jumped to his feet. Now that he was totally upright and facing me, I could see that there was a plethora of dark bruises and bite marks on his neck.<p>

"Don't fuck with me newborn," he warned, walking forward with an aggressive gait, "I fuck back."  
>"Well I fuck harder," I hissed.<p>

"You guys," Irene said, sounding nervous, "Don't do this."  
>"Go be a goodie-goodie somewhere else Irene," Sam suggested to her, stalking towards me, grinning maliciously.<p>

"Yeah, I wanna see what pretty boy can do," I growled.  
>Pretty boy laughed. "Somehow I doubt you have a bite to match your <em>blow<em>."

Snarling, I did something I'd never done as a human. I ran right at him and tackled him to the ground. We were probably only on the ground for a second before he kicked me in the stomach so hard I flew back several feet and landed on my ass.

"You _guys_!" Irene exclaimed.  
>Growling, I got back up to my feet to see that Sam was gone. And then all of a sudden I felt his arms wrap around me in a headlock from behind. I struggled and he responded by kicking my legs out from underneath me. I collapsed to the ground and he purposely came down with me, never losing his grip on my neck.<p>

I was just about to scream at him, but then all of a sudden there a slight gust of air as if a door had been opened, and then there were deathly quiet footsteps and the smell of rose water mingled with wine.

"Samuel darling, let her go," came the subdued, familiar voice of the woman who had changed me.  
>"Yes Drucilla," thrummed the smugly sweet voice of Sam from behind me as he released his hold on me.<p>

I looked up to see Drucilla enter. She was dressed casually in black jeans and a white t-shirt. She was making her way over to her little throne with a confident gait, Sam following complacently behind her.

I furrowed my brow in confusion at them as Irene came over and helped me to my feet. Once I was up I looked over to see Drucilla sitting in her chair with one leg draped elegantly over the other. Sam stood next to her, his hands behind his back respectfully, and a smug little smile on his lips. Since Drucilla's chair was on a raised platform she was able to comfortably run her fingers through bratty Sam's pretty hair. I guessed they were a thing or something. Let God have mercy on her soul.

"I apologize for Samuel's less than hospitable behavior," she spoke to me, "He has quite the temper, don't you Sammy? Now why don't you apologize?  
>"I'm sorry," he said sweetly, not seeming the least bit repentant.<p>

"Whatever," I said heatedly, "I could care less about him. I came here to talk to _you_."  
>"Ah yes. Let's get to that," Drucilla said, "Irene, you may go."<p>

"Okay Cilla," Irene said, giving me a look that said 'behave' before leaving.  
>"Let's start with the basis then, shall we?" Drucilla said, "Your name."<p>

"Heidi," I told her.  
>"What a lovely name," she said, "I am Drucilla, and this is Samuel."<p>

"I know," I said, "What I don't know is why you did _this_ to me."  
>"Why I bit you?" she inquired, "Well let's start with the primary reason; to strengthen my coven. More fledglings mean more power. As to why I changed <em>you<em>, well your personality just appealed to me. I saw you at that party. You seemed very strong and confident, a little loose, but still a good potential fledgling."

"So you just saw me and decided, _hey, let's change this girl's life forever_," I exclaimed heatedly, "Without even asking for my _consent_? Don't you think that's unethical?"  
>Drucilla gave me a withering look. "We drink blood honey," she said dryly, "Ethics were never really our biggest concern."<p>

"So you think its okay to totally turn my life around?" I demanded.  
>She looked at me curiously for a moment. "Yes," she said finally, "Now if you would stop fussing I would like to explain your new situation to you."<p>

"I've lived in Damenheven my whole life, I know the game," I muttered bitterly, "I'm your fledgling so you take power from me and I do your bidding."  
>"It's not as simple as that," Drucilla said, shaking her head, "You make it sound like a one-ended relationship but it's not. I may gain energy from feeding off of you, but by living in my house as a fledgling you enjoy certain perks. For example, your own gold card. You can buy anything you like. Plus you also have full access to my land, as long as you help me protect it."<p>

I was familiar with the system. Certain covens ruled over certain areas of Damenheven, protecting the entire area from attacks from other immortals. In exchange the coven members could feed on anybody in that area, whether or not that person lived there. That's why nowhere in Damenheven was 'safe.' Sure, you could be safe from being murdered by a zombie if you were in a vampire zone, but you were also at risk of becoming a temporary snack bar.

"What area does this coven watch over," I asked, my voice significantly less hostile due to my interest.  
>"The east side of Lamia," she told me, seeming faintly pleased.<p>

That wasn't far from where I lived. In fact, my house had been just outside of there. Selkie Lake was in East Lamia, and so was my school, not to mention most of my friends lived there. I couldn't help but be just a little intrigued. I was now on the upper part of the food chain instead of the bottom; being a vampire and all. So wouldn't it be interesting to go back to my old school as an imposing vamp? To think of all of the people I would love to scare the shit out . . . I might have had a lot of friends in school but I also had a lot of enemies; a lot of people who called me a lot of bad names.

"What rules are there around here?" I asked, changing the subject after a pause.  
>Drucilla smiled; no doubt pleased that she had soothed my temper. "Not many. . . Get along with the other fledglings in the coven. That's actually more of a suggestion. They're all older and you don't want to pick a fight with some of them. You'll meet them all later. . . . No killing anybody you bite . . . . Leave me a note on the board by the door if you're going out so I know where you are . . . There are a few other rules, most of which are common sense, and the rest you'll learn as you go. For now though I'm sure you'd like to meet your new coven mates."<p>

"Could I go see my mother first," I asked, "I need to talk to her about this."  
>"Of course," she said, nodding in understanding, "There are clothes in your closet. I'm sure you'll find something that fits. You can always go shopping later. Just get dressed and I'll have somebody escort you to your mother's. It'll be safer for you that way."<p>

"I'll take her," Sam finally spoke up, sounding eager. _Oh God no. _I didn't want _Sam _of all people there. I'd only just met the guy but I already hated him. And I certainly didn't want him there to witness the probably-emotional confrontation between me and my mother. He would probably make fun of me for it.

"No, no Sammy," Drucilla said, patting his head condescendingly, "Maybe some other time. Irene will take her."  
>"It's Sunday night. Irene has dinner with her parents on Sundays," Sam pleaded his case.<p>

Sunday? It was _Sunday_ night. I'd been bitten on _Friday_. My mother was probably worried sick about me. Sure, I'd disappear sometimes on the weekends, but I always called. And none of my friends had seen me since Friday night so if my mother called them she would only get more freaked out when she found out none of them had heard from me. God, she was probably a mess.

"I don't care who takes me," I said, "I have to go _now_."  
>They both ignored me. "Then Farrah can take her," Drucilla said to Sam.<p>

"But Drucey," Sam whined.  
>"That's enough Samuel," Drucilla said sharply, "Now go get Farrah."<p>

"Okay Drucilla," Sam mumbled and walked away with his head hung slightly. He didn't make eye contact with me. I smirked to myself a little, finding amusement in seeing Sam put in his place. The guy was such an arrogant jackass.

"You may go change now if you like," Drucilla said, "I'll have Farrah meet you in your room."  
>"Alright," I said before slowly walking out of the room. The second the door closed behind me I took off as fast as I could. Which, I noted, was slightly faster than usual. I knew that fledglings grew more powerful very slowly, so I was surprised that I already felt stronger.<p>

I quickly made it back to my new room, feeling surprisingly _not_ out of breath. I immediately went over to my closet to see that Drucilla was right; my closet had been filled with clothes. Whoever had picked out these clothes obviously hadn't had my tastes in mind, but they'd obviously heard that I was a whore. Still, things weren't to my liking. The clothes in here looked like slutty Halloween costumes, not the crude message tees and short shorts that I was used to.

I thumbed through the clothes, finally settling on the least outrageous thing in there; a blue, knee-length, dress with a laced bodice. After I talked to my mother, I was going shopping. Because I was not dressing like this every day. I mean, I was already an undead whore; did I really have to look like it?

After I had put my dress on and a pair of black flats I had found, my door suddenly burst open. Standing in the doorway was a girl who must have been Farrah. I would have bet anything that she was the one who had stocked my closet. She had a bob of black hair with the tips dyed white and the bangs dyed pink. She was wearing a pink leather vest and a tutu of about six different colors.

"Oohhhh that dress looks amazing on you!" she squealed, "The color looks so great with your hair! You should put blue streaks in your hair! It would look awesome."  
>"You must be Farrah," I said.<p>

"Yep. Farrah Louise Palmer," she announced proudly, "And what's your name?"  
>"Heidi," I told her.<p>

"Heidi! What a perfect name for my new sister!" she said coming over and hugging me tightly, "I'm so glad you joined our family!"  
>"Um me too," I said awkwardly. I wasn't sure if I was lying or not. This was all still new.<p>

"Sorry," she said, detaching herself from me, "Are you uncomfortable? Cilla says I make people uncomfortable."  
>"I'm okay," I said, "Can we just go? I really need to talk to my mother."<p>

"No problem sis," she said perkily, "C'mon, afterwards I can show you around our territory. It'll be great. You'll love the night life."


	3. Undead On My Feet

**Undead On My Feet**

My new home was located on top of a large hill, overlooking a fancy suburb. I recognized it as Richmond, the fanciest neighborhood in East Lamia. From the outside, the house looked every bit as archaic and expensive as the inside. There was a large garage off to the side and I could only imagine the cars that were inside, seeing as we didn't actually _go_ inside. Farrah decided that it would be more fun to walk. I doubted that.

"So who've you met so far?" Farrah asked. She was skipping beside me, causing the few humans who were out at night to give us odd looks. I didn't blame them. This girl was unusually hyper for someone who was a part of a race rumored to sleep in coffins.

"Well first I met Irene-" I began but was immediately cut off.  
>"Oh <em>Irene<em>!" Farrah enthused, "I _absolutely_ love Irene! She is like the big sister I never had! She's like everybody's big sister. Like sometimes she's a bossy biotch but she only wants to help. So sometimes you hate her but then you realize she's right and you stop hating her and start loving her again! So who else did you meet?"

"Drucilla," I told her, not bothering to even try to form a full sentence, knowing Farrah would just cut me off.  
>"Cilla, Cilla, Cilla," she mused, "What to say about Cilla?"<p>

"I'm sure you'll think of something," I muttered.  
>"Cilla is like a bad mother," she decided, "That sounds mean but it's not. You know, cause at least she acts like a mother in some way. Like she cares about us - but she picks favorites and cares more about her own affairs. But she still cares, ya know? So did you meet anybody else?"<p>

"Just Sam," I said, my lip curling slightly from just saying his name.  
>"Oh! <em>Sam!<em> Don't be fooled by that luscious hair or those pretty . . . pretty eyes. He is _devious_. A foul tempered, moody, two faced brat."

"So it seems like I'm not the only one who doesn't like Sam," I said thoughtfully, "I can't even begin to understand why Drucilla would put up with him."  
>"Because she's<em> fucking<em> him," Farrah said with a dramatic eye roll, "Duh!"

"So they _are_ a thing!" I exclaimed, "I knew it!"  
>"It's really not that hard to figure out," she said, "They're all over each other like all the time."<p>

"Yeah what's the deal with that?" I asked, "And the whole her bossing him around thing." Even if I found it amusing, it was still weird.  
>"Upon first glance, it looks like he's her bitch," Farrah explained, "But after a while you begin to realize who's really whose bitch. The way Sam manipulates her . . .It's crazy. She lets him get away with murder. <em>Murder<em>, I tell you! All he has to do is bat his pretty little lashes and she'll buy him a Camaro."

"So she's his sugar mama," I said, nodding in understanding, "But enough about Drucilla and Sam. Tell me about the other fledglings."  
>"Well there's Daniel. He's so cute! And really really really <em>funny. <em>He's always giving Sam a hard time and it's just hysterical."

I already liked him. "Who else?"  
>"Eli! Eli is such a great guy! But don't bother making a move for him because he's a flaming homosexual," she told me.<p>

"Good to know," I said, nodding.  
>"And last but not least there's Henry. He's not so sweet but he's nowhere near as bad as Sam. He's very serious about protecting Lamia though."<p>

"Hmm, so it seems that living with you . . . people should be interesting," I mumbled.  
>"Oh it's great!" she exclaimed, "Everyone is so wonderful! I mean Sam's a brat but Drucilla keeps in line usually."<p>

"That so?" I mumbled vaguely, distracted. I kept thinking of how with each step, I was getting closer to my mom and her imminent freak out.  
>"Yeah Drucilla keeps him on a pretty short leash and she won't hesitate to smack him if he gets mouthy," she assured me.<p>

"Great," I said, ". . . Aw shit we're a block away from my house." I never remembered the walk from Lamia to my house being this quick.  
>"Oooh time to meet Heidi's Mama!" she squealed as we rounded the corner. I could see my house from here.<p>

"Time to see my mom have a meltdown," I corrected, feeling sick to my stomach as we neared the house.  
>"I'm sure everything will be fine," she promised.<p>

"Would you mind waiting by the curb. You don't want to see this," I told her.  
>"Okay!" she said happily, pausing as I made my way up my driveway.<p>

I climbed my porch and stood in front of my door. I lifted my fist but lost the nerve to knock. I nervously looked back over my shoulder to see Farrah examining my mailbox. I sighed and turned back around and knocked on the door, bracing myself.

My mother opened the door a moment later, a phone in her hand. When she saw me, she immediately dropped the phone and engulfed me in a violent hug. Even to my slightly strengthened fledgling self, the hug was painfully tight.

"Heidi!" she cried, "Oh Heidi I was so worried about you baby!"  
>"I'm sorry mom," I said quietly.<p>

"Don't you ever do that to me again!" she scolded.  
>"I won't mom," I promised.<p>

She released me and took a step back, probably about to drag me inside and coddle me; get me some tea and a blanket so I could rest before she screamed at me for scaring her half to death. But before she got a chance she got a better look at me. Her face lost so much color she looked like she'd been drained by a vampire.

"Heidi," she said slowly.  
>"I know mom," I said desperately, "I know and I'm so sorry."<p>

"Who did this to you," she demanded, seeming heated.  
>"A vampire, mom," I sighed, unable to keep from rolling my eyes.<p>

"How . . . How could you let this happen!" she exploded at me.  
>"It wasn't my fault mom!" I shouted back, "This vampiress just chose me to join her coven! I had no choice! I can't overpower a <em>vampire<em>!"

"You shouldn't have put yourself in a dangerous situation!" she went on.  
>"You don't even know the whole story!" I yelled, "How do you know I <em>put<em> myself in a dangerous situation!"

"Because you're always putting yourself in dangerous situations! Why do you think I have these greys?" she demanded, yanking her hair, "Because I've aged _horribly_ sitting up night after _night_ worrying about _you_!"

"It's not my fault that I have a social life mom!" I shouted.  
>"Well now you're going to have a budding social life sucking people's arteries!" she shouted back.<p>

"God! You're so close minded mom!" I yelled, tugging at my hair in frustration, "Vampires aren't blood drinking demons you know!"  
>She sighed and took a deep breath, covering her eyes with her hand. "I know, I know," she mumbled. "I'm sorry."<p>

"I'm sorry too," I said, cooling down as quickly as I had heated up, "I didn't mean for this to happen."  
>"I know you didn't honey," she said, lifting her eyes and running her hand through her hair, "Don't worry. I'm going to handle it. First things first we need to call your father-"<p>

"No," I said immediately, "Don't call Dad."  
>"But honey what am I supposed-" she began.<p>

"Nothing," she said, "You don't have to do anything. I have everything under control."  
>"Under control?" she demanded, "How can you have this under control? There's so much to sort out! Like school! How are you going to graduate? You know fledglings can barely tolerate sunlight."<p>

"Who says I need to graduate right now?" I asked, "I'm immortal now. I can graduate whenever. I can wait until I have better resistance to the sun and then I can finish high school. And with Drucilla's money I could go to college anywhere."

"Drucilla?" my mom repeated.  
>"My vampire," I explained.<p>

She nodded but didn't seem fully placated. "But still - there's so much to deal with!"  
>"Not really mom," I tried to explain, "Drucilla's house is just a couple blocks away in East Lamia. I'll live there and learn how to be a vampire. And I can visit whenever. It'll be perfect."<p>

She seemed a little soothed, hearing how close by I'd be. "But what will I do here without you?" she asked sadly.  
>She seemed like she was partially kidding but the statement itself made me feel guilty and selfish and on the verge of tears. "You'll be fine mom," I promised, "You still have a few more years before Kathleen will be a pain like me. Plus you have Vic and you guys are so great together."<p>

"I know," she said, giving me a random hug. Feeling young and scared, I hugged her back just as tightly.  
>"Well, I gotta get going," I said, "There's still a lot of stuff I have to sort through. But I'll come by tomorrow. I promise."<p>

"Do you wanna grab some of your stuff first?" she asked, looking at my outfit with a raised eyebrow.  
>"Um yeah," I said, "Sure."<p>

I slipped by her and into my house and up the stairs. As I went into my room and began to pack I thought of Farrah, wondering if my mom would notice her standing on the curb. Had Farrah been human I would have never left her out on the street alone at night. But she was a vampire, in her own territory. She was perfectly safe.

Once I'd stuffed two duffle bags full of shorts, panties, bras, and offensive t-shirts I made my way downstairs. I could hear voices coming from the kitchen and found Farrah sitting at my kitchen table while my mother made tea.

"Hi Heidi," Farrah said, "You didn't tell me your mother was so _wonderful_!"  
>"Aw, thank you honey," my mom said.<p>

"Well I'm glad you guys like each other, but we should probably get going," I hinted.  
>"You're right," Farrah said, "You're probably tired anyway. The first few days after you get bitten you're tired like all the time."<p>

I thought about it for a few minutes. Now that I let myself relax for a second, I felt exhausted. I'd been so wired before; freaking out about this whole situation. But now that I had a chance to think about it, I could feel fatigue settle around me like a tangible thing.

"Yeah. I am pretty tired. Good night mom. I'll see you tomorrow," I said, going over to her and giving her a hug.  
>"Alright. Don't come by too late. I want Kathleen to be awake when you stop by," she told me.<p>

"Okay," I said, "C'mon Farrah."  
>She got up and skipped over to my side. "Hope to see you soon Heidi's Mama."<p>

She laughed. "You too Farrah."  
>"Okay. Bye mom. Love you," I said, heading for the door.<p>

"Love you too," she said as Farrah and I left. As we walked back to the mansion in East Lamia, Farrah kept up a string of chatter. Mostly about the fledglings in the house and the various human boys she liked to visit. I was barely listening. I just felt so tired. My body felt heavier than usual and it felt like a struggle to just lift my legs.

When we finally reached the large house on the hill I was overjoyed. The trek up the hill felt like climbing Mount Everest but when we finally made it to the door I sighed in relief. I waited for Farrah to unlock the door before gratefully stepping inside. All I wanted to do was go up to my room and go to sleep.

"C'mon," Farrah said, "Let's go tell Drucilla your back."  
>I moaned. "Can you just tell her yourself," I said, "I'm dead on my feet."<p>

"More like _un_dead," she giggled.  
>I gave her an exhausted, annoyed look. "Just tell Drucilla that we made it back fine and that everything is taken care of for me. Okay?"<p>

"I'll be sure to tell her," she agreed perkily.  
>"Thank you Farrah," I sighed gratefully, glad <em>somebody<em> was cooperating with me.

"Well goodnight Heidi," she chirped, "See you . . . Whenever you decide to wake up."  
>"Goodnight Farrah," I said, dragging myself upstairs. I went up to my new bedroom and threw myself on the comfy, unmade bed. I was out in seconds.<p> 


	4. Another Woman's Boy Toy

**Another Woman's Boy Toy**

When I woke up, I felt like I'd been asleep for ages. I felt well rested and warm as I opened my eyes, only this time I didn't freak out when I saw the lace surrounding my canopy bed. I yawned and rolled lazily on to my stomach. I crawled towards the edge of the bed so I could pull the curtains apart to see the clock on my bedside table. It took me a moment to decipher the time on the old fashioned clock but eventually I deducted that it was five twenty-four. Now the real question was - was it day time or night time?

Either way, I figured it was time for me to get up. I rolled out of bed and looked down at myself. I was still wearing that ridiculous dress, and one shoe. I went over to my duffle bag and pulled out a pair of clean lace panties, black cotton shorts, and a hot pink tank top with the words _"I've Got The Pussy So I Make The Rules"_ written on it in white. I exchanged those for the uncomfortable dress and one shoe I had slept in.

Now that I'd rested up and put on some familiar clothes, I felt more like myself. My stomach growled and I assumed that it was from lack of actual food, not from lack of blood, considering the fact that pancakes sounded more appealing than a human at the moment. So, I decided to begin my quest to find some real food to eat. The kitchen seemed like a good place to start.

So I abandoned my room for the empty halls of Drucilla's house. I wondered vaguely where everybody was. Maybe I was on the wrong schedule. It could be bed time for the rest of the fledglings right now. I didn't even know what time it was. The lack of not-blacked-out windows in this house had something to do with that. Not to mention I had major jet lag, even though I hadn't been on a plane recently.

I padded downstairs and towards the kitchen, where the smell of cinnamon was wafting from. I quickened my pace, expecting to find Irene in there cooking. After hearing Farrah's mini bios on everyone yesterday, Irene was the only one I could imagine cooking.

But when I stepped into the ultra-modern kitchen, the person at the stove was certainly not Irene. It was Sam, shockingly. He was fully dressed in jeans, combat boots, and a white t-shirt. He turned to look at me when I walked in, giving me a once over. His gaze lingered on my chest but the way his eyes moved told me that he was more interested in the words on my shirt than the breasts under the shirt. He made a face before turning back to flipping pieces of bread in the skillet.

"Good morning slut," he greeted me venomously. Clearly Nice Sam was only around when Drucilla was.  
>"Morning whore," I returned. It wasn't exactly untrue. From what I'd gathered he was kind of Drucilla's love toy.<p>

"What are you doing up so early?" he demanded, "Shouldn't you be conserving energy for your next outdoor orgy?"  
>Another reference to the blow job in the woods; why did Drucilla have to tell him about that? Oh yeah, cause she's fucking him.<p>

"Shouldn't you be with Drucilla? What? Did she let you off the leash for a little while?" I snapped back.  
>"Get bent skank," he ordered me.<p>

"With pleasure," I said, "Now if you'll just tell me where you people keep the booze and the drugs. . ."  
>"They're under the sink," he told me, "In a box labeled <em>Rat Poison<em>."

"Thanks but I think I'll just have cereal," I said as I went over to the fridge to get some milk. The fridge was stocked with normal stuff but I couldn't help but notice a compartment labeled with a peice of duck tape that said _"Blood." _I looked away and grabbed a gallon of milk before closing the fridge. I placed the milk on the granite island and began checking all the cabinets for cereal but couldn't find any.

"Where do you people keep the damn cereal?" I demanded after several minutes.  
>"Pantry," he told me, using his spatula to point to a small closet on the other side of the kitchen.<p>

I went over to the pantry and found that the shelf that was right at my eye level was stocked with cereal. I looked them all over before deciding on Coco Puffs. I took the box out and went over to the island, placing the box next to the milk.

"Now what about bowls and spoons?" I asked  
>"Find them yourself," he growled.<p>

"Don't you know you're supposed to help damsels in distress?" I snapped at him rebukingly.  
>"When you're about to get eaten by a dragon, you let me know and I'll be there," he said, "With a video camera."<p>

"Dickhead," I snapped, beginning my search for a bowl and a spoon.  
>"Usually I'd call you a cunt in return," he said, "But you lack both the depth and the warmth."<p>

"Just tell me where the fucking spoons and bowls are," I commanded.  
>"In the cabinet above the sink," came a voice that wasn't Sam's.<p>

I looked up to see Drucilla standing in the doorway. She was dressed in blue cotton shorts and a white tank top underneath an untied blue silk robe. Despite the pajamas, I wasn't convinced that she had just woken up. Her hair was too perfect and she seemed wide awake.

"Good morning Drucey," Sam said without turning around.  
>"Good morning Sammy," she said, going to his side and putting her arms around his waist and resting her head on his shoulder, "What are you cooking darling?"<p>

"French toast," he said.  
>"Mmm my favorite," she said, kissing his bruised neck, "Thank you baby."<p>

"You're welcome," he said as she released him.  
>Smiling, she turned her attention back to me. "Hello there Heidi," she said brightly.<p>

"Hi Drucilla," I said, going to the cabinet she'd pointed out and getting a bowl. There were no spoons.  
>"Second drawer to your left," she said.<p>

"Thanks," I said.  
>"So how are you this fine morning?" she asked.<p>

"So it _is_ morning?" I checked.  
>"Well, not really," she said, "It's actually evening. But it's <em>our<em> morning."

"Ah, it's going to take me a while to get used to that," I said, grabbing a spoon from the cabinet.  
>She laughed lightly. "It's a little confusing at first, but you'll adjust," she promised.<p>

"Good," I said as I began preparing my cereal now that I had all the necessary tools. While I was doing this I noticed Sam arranging the pieces of French toast he'd made on two separate plates, adorning each with syrup and cinnamon. He walked the two plates over to Drucilla, smiling.

"Do you want to eat down here or in our room?" he asked.  
>"Let's eat down here," she said, "I want to chat with Heidi a bit."<p>

"Alright Drucey," he said, but he didn't seem happy about it as he carried their food over to the kitchen table. Drucilla followed and sat down at the head of the table, while Sam took his place on her right hand. I took my cereal over and sat down in the chair to her left.

"So Heidi, how did things go with your mother?" Drucilla asked, "No problems?"  
>I shrugged. "She wasn't exactly happy," I admitted, "But we worked it out. I told her I'd visit her today."<p>

"That's nice," she said, "A lot of the younger fledglings have days scheduled when they visit their human families. Irene goes to dinner with her parents on Sunday nights and Daniel takes his nieces and nephews to the park on Saturdays."

"What about you Sam?" I asked, only interested in making him uncomfortable, "Do you visit your family often? Or are you not one of the younger fledglings?"  
>"Sam is actually the second youngest," Drucilla said, "Next to you that is."<p>

"Is that so?" I asked with mock interest. Sam gave me a glare but said nothing.  
>"Certainly," Drucilla said, "How long has it been since I bit you?"<p>

"Twelve hours," he muttered.  
>She laughed and lightly smacked his hand. "I meant since I bit you the first time," she said indulgently, laughing lightly.<p>

"Two years," he said.  
>"Yes that's right," she agreed, "Before you came along Heidi, he was the baby, isn't that right Sammy?"<p>

"Yes Drucilla," he said.  
>"Don't worry. You'll always be <em>my<em> baby," she cooed, running her fingers through his pretty hair.

"Of course Drucilla," he said as if it was obvious, rolling his eyes.  
>She laughed and roughly released his hair, almost pushing him away. He didn't resist it any way, just smirked a little.<p>

"Would I be right in assuming that you two are a thing?" I asked, smirking a little.  
>Drucilla smirked back. "Don't pretend Farrah didn't tell you all about us," she said.<p>

I smiled guility. "And everybody else in the coven."  
>She laughed indulgently. "You just have to love Farrah."<p>

"I'm done," Sam suddenly said, getting up. He hadn't actually finished his food though.  
>"You didn't finish your food," Drucilla pointed out, verbalizing my thoughts exactly.<p>

"I'm not hungry," he said, taking his dish and going over to the garbage, which was hidden inside of a cabinet, and threw away the remaining food.  
>"You're not feeling ill are you?" she asked.<p>

"I'm fine," he assured her.  
>"Are you sure?" she asked, "Does your neck hurt? I wouldn't want you to get another infected bite."<p>

He grimaced. "Seriously Drucey, I'm fine. You worry too much," he informed her as he put his dish in the sink and then leaned up against the counter.  
>She sighed. "I suppose you're right," she agreed. "So Heidi, have you felt any bloodlust?"<p>

"No, not yet," I said, making a face. I didn't want to feel any bloodlust . . . ever.  
>She nodded. "Yes it usually takes a few days. When you do let me know and I'll take you hunting. And afterwards I'll feed on you a bit."<p>

I grimaced again. I knew that a vampire frequently took blood from their fledglings. It was to keep the vampire's strength up and to keep the fledglings bound to them. It was customary. It still seemed unpleasant to me. It couldn't be too bad though. Irene and Farrah had both had bite marks on their necks after all, and Sam had like ten.

"Alright," I said.  
>"Oh well I'm done," she said, getting up.<p>

"Me too," I said, grabbing my empty bowl.  
>"Really?" she asked, putting her dish in the sink, "Are you sure you're still not hungry? Sam could make you something."<p>

"I'm not making that bitch anything," he growled.  
>In a flash, Drucilla roughly grabbed his face, forcing him to look at her. "Don't be fresh Samuel," she commanded him harshly.<p>

He smirked. "You like me when I'm fresh," he accused, snapping his teeth playfully.  
>And just like that, her anger was gone and she laughed. "You naughty little brat you," she said adoringly, kissing him deeply.<p>

I stood off to the side awkwardly as they made out right in front of me. I was just about to obnoxiously clear my throat when they pulled apart.  
>"You're so bad," she said, smirking as she released his face.<p>

He raised his eyebrows suggestively. "How bad?" he asked, smirking suggestively.  
>"Not now," she said, lightly shoving his chest, "I have things to do."<p>

"Am I one of them?" he continued to pester her, coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her when she tried to walk away.  
>"Stop it," she said, shrugging out of his grasp, "I'm serious. I have a meeting in an hour. And I still have to get ready. Take a shower, get dressed . . ."<p>

"Can I join you?" he asked.  
>"To the meeting?" she asked, seeming surprised.<p>

"No, in the shower," he clarified.  
>Smiling she grabbed his hair and used her hold to push him away. "Go play," she told him.<p>

"Play _with_ me," he argued.  
>"No. Now go find some way to amuse yourself," she ordered, coming back to kiss him again.<p>

"I love you," she said, pulling back.  
>"I love you too," he said in response.<p>

"I'll see you in my bed when I get back from my meeting, alright Kitten?" she asked. I smirked at her pet name for him. Ha, Kitten . . .  
>"Alright with me," he said, smirking.<p>

"See you later," she said, "You as well Heidi."  
>I was shocked that she'd acknowledged me. I'd assumed theyd forgotten I was there. "See you later."<p>

"While I'm gone make sure to introduce yourself to the others," she said, before exiting the kitchen.  
>"I think they're avoiding her," Sam muttered, leaning back against the counter.<p>

"What was that?" I asked, pretending to have not heard, "Did you say something Sammy?"  
>"You," he growled, "Do not ever call me that."<p>

"I'm sorry do you prefer Kitten?" I teased, having a great time embarrassing him.  
>"Go fuck yourself with a rusty screw driver," he suggested harshly.<p>

"With all due respect," I said, "I'd like to _not_ fuck myself."  
>"You're right. Why fuck yourself when you have plenty of potential johns to do it for you," he snapped.<p>

I delivered a steely glare to the gorgeous brat in front of me. "That's awfully big talk for someone who is Drucilla's bitch."  
>He slammed his hand down on the granite counter next to him. "You know what?" he snarled, "Why don't you go upstairs and introduce yourself to the rest of the guys? You'll have better luck finding a guy who wants to fuck you up there. As opposed to down here, where the chances of the only man in the room fucking you are a million to one."<p>

I snorted. "Like I'd want to have _sex_ with you."  
>He smiled at me, showing off his pretty teeth and pretty little fangs. "I can tell that you do."<p>

"Okay I'll admit, I'd gladly fuck you," I said, "If you couldn't talk."  
>"So what your saying is . . ." he smirked deviously, "That you want to fuck me?"<p>

"If you couldn't talk," I reminded him, "But you can . . . so no. Plus I'm a tad too smart to go down that road. I know better than to mess with another's woman's boy toy."  
>Sam narrowed his eyes at me. "I am not Drucilla's boy toy."<p>

I waltzed up to him and patted his cheek condescendingly, causing him to wince in annoyance. "Keep telling yourself that Kitten," I mocked.  
>He shoved my hand away harshly. "Get the fuck away from me."<p>

"Sure thing," I said, smug as I headed for the door, "I have to go meet these guys I keep hearing about."  
>"Check the basement," he suggested, "They're probably hiding down there."<p>

"You're probably right. They're probably afraid they can't handle this much _woman_," I said, smacking my ass at him playfully.  
>He rolled his eyes. "I'd be more afraid of the STD's," he muttered.<p>

"Man have braved many a thing to get a peice of this," I said, gesturing to myself.  
>"No slut is worth the clap," he muttered.<p>

I growled, vampire-like in response. "While we're talking about sluts . . . Shouldn't you be up in Drucilla's bed, waiting for her return so you can please her? I mean isn't that your job as her whore?"

He grabbed a knife off the counter and threw it at me. It stuck in the wall right next to me, quivering from the velocity. I had the sinking feeling that Sam had missed on purpose. That knife was way too fucking close to my face.

"My my you sure are fresh Kitten," I semi-quoted Drucilla.  
>He picked up another knife and twisted it around in his hands. "Do you want me to lodge this in your trachea?" he demanded.<p>

"No thanks, I have hot fledglings boys to mingle with," I squealed happily as I ran off. I made my way upstairs, giggling as I went. Sam may have been a huge jerk, but I had to admit, I had a great time messing with him. And I was looking forward to meeting the other guys. Besides, there was no way they could be as bad as Sam. Nobody could be as bad as Sam.


End file.
